


【德哈DMHP】暗度陈仓（上）

by Nonsenve



Category: Harry·Potter
Genre: DMHP - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonsenve/pseuds/Nonsenve
Relationships: Draco·Malfoy/Harry·Potter
Kudos: 28





	【德哈DMHP】暗度陈仓（上）

所有人都以为你们是死对头，但其实你们近乎天天背着所有人上床是什么感受？  
Harry觉得自己能够回答这个问题，甚至在这上面拿到一个O。  
答案可以包括行为与心理的描写与联系、姿势与快感的对比、语言的粗俗文雅与性事的酣畅淋漓程度、每一次在众人面前的激烈争端下暗含的调情与眼神里的暗示。  
毕竟Draco那么辣。  
他们在所有人眼中是不死不休的死对头，而实际上他们也确实是不死不休的关系。  
Harry还能够记得这回事是怎么发生的。  
这源自一场冲突。为了什么的冲突已经不记得，反正无非是针对他或者是Ron，以及其他一些无聊的事由的口角。  
这不重要，重要的是他在这其中身体力行地证明了人处于情绪的极度亢奋以及激烈的争斗中是会勃起，乃至射精的。  
那一次他们的确吵得很凶，在发现互相扔恶咒都伤不到对方之后，肉搏似乎成为了极有可能的选择。  
直到他气喘吁吁地被高了他一个头的Draco按在地上而无法动弹的时候，他才觉得事情的发展已经逐渐失控。  
而就算到了现在他都不知道该对于除了他们以外没有第三者在场这一事实感到庆幸还是惋惜。因为他勃卝起了。  
而抵在自己小腹上的那一支滚热的硬物也令他愈发无法动弹。  
盯着Draco的浅灰色眼眸由于激烈的情绪而极为明亮，胸口剧烈起伏他近乎能够感知到对方的心跳，平时梳理得一丝不苟的铂金色发丝从额角垂落…太炫目了。他一个用力将Draco从自己身上掀翻，极为狼狈的姿态将自己蜷在角落避免与对方有所交流，包括任何语言与肢体上的。  
“喂，疤头，”他听到对方在长久的沉默后重新开口的语气变得与如同寻常一样懒洋洋的，“你不会是没有经历过这个吧？”  
Harry将自己蜷得更紧，“不要说的你好像很有经验一样。”他的声音闷闷的，Draco还能看到他脖子上不知道哪里划拉了一道在泛出微微的血丝，带着红肿，像是滚落泥地被磕出了一条缝的新梨，露出雪白而汁水四溢的果肉。  
Harry将他的沉默理解为是对自己的观点的默认。跟自己的死对头打架打出反应，他觉得这是他所经历过的最为尴尬的事情。比起在人生中的第一堂魔药课上的死亡三问，那种尴尬令他无地自容，而这种尴尬令他窒息。不过好歹只有一个Draco在场。他应该不会将这种事情说出去。Harry觉得就算是向来以攻击他为乐的Draco应该也不会认为这是一件多么可以拿来嘲笑他的事情而大肆宣扬。  
“总比你有经验，”他才发现Draco不知道在什么时候蹲在他的面前，凑得极近，呼吸都打在他的脸上，而对方的表情显出一种从未有过的认真观察与不带厌恶的琢磨，“仔细看看的话，你长得也还不赖嘛，Potter。”  
瞬间有一股惊慌从Harry的心头蔓延到四肢，于是Draco便还沉浸在救世主那副被破旧眼镜遮挡、随着发育而逐渐显露端倪的美貌之中时，被Harry推着摔了个屁卝股墩。  
等他反应过来站起来的时候，只剩下救世主惊慌失措逃窜离开的背影。不得不说，尽管这一次似乎他并没有讨到什么便宜，不过他也发现了救世主的软肋。Draco不顾身上的青肿与尘灰，随意拍了两下之后指尖夹着魔杖甩了两下，愉快地走了。

再一次碰到Draco，Harry发现对方的态度依然与之前相差无多。这让他多多少少放下了一点担心，Ron一如既往地担当了那个引战的主力，而这一次，出乎意料地不是那个可恶的Malfoy与之开战，反而是高尔和克拉布顶上了。  
Hermione向来都是在一旁拉架的，所以她也绝对不会参与到这些挑衅与回嘴当中去，只是在后面一个劲地扯着Ron的袖子，好让他别闹得太过分。故而在其他人都没有注意的时候，Draco冲Harry露出一个意味不明的微笑。  
Harry充满疑惑，但是他不想对此有所回应，于是他别过头去，却没想到Draco这时候绕开其他人往他这里走来。  
“你想干什么？”Harry警惕地问。他一边往后退。  
“呃，不干什么，”Draco踩着的步子让他想起狩猎的猎豹，“想要跟我们的救世主探讨一些…经验上的事情。”  
Harry的余光看了一眼自己的朋友，他有点后悔刚刚没能往他们的方向跑，因为现在他们俩已经被Malfoy两个壮硕的跟班给挡住了，自己看不见他们，他们也看不见自己。  
“别指望你格兰芬多忠诚的朋友了，”Draco顺着他的视线看了一眼，轻笑着，“他们一时半会是脱不开身的。”  
“你是有预谋的！”Harry生气地指责他。  
Draco挑眉，Harry退无可退，背后就是墙壁了，他被堵在了死角，他这时候才发现Draco高了他那么多。  
他恼火地推了Draco一把，打算趁他不备的时候从旁边溜走，可是Draco比他还高的个头不是白长的，虽然被推的往后退了两步，可是他马上拽住了Harry的手臂，两个人推搡之下都摔在了地上。  
Draco骑在他的身上，救世主的眼镜摔出去老远，他盯着那双毫无阻隔的燃烧着怒火的绿眸露出一个胜利的笑容，可是下一秒Harry的拳头就挥了上来，他躲也不躲，嘴角处立刻有血迹浮现。Harry被他这反应唬得一愣。  
“哼，”他舔了舔自己的嘴角，“轮到我了吧？”他低下头。  
“你干什么！”  
Ron和Hermione听到一旁Harry又急又气的声音，这才发现自己的好朋友落了单，跟Malfoy打到一块去了。他们急急忙忙地好不容易绕开高尔和克拉布，将自己的朋友给扶了起来。  
Draco从地上爬起来，也不要他的跟班搀着，他冲Harry挑衅地笑着，“记住我说的话。”  
Harry的脸涨的通红，Hermione从旁边捡起Harry的眼镜，施了个修复咒之后递给他，“Malfoy跟你说了什么？”  
“…没什么，一些难听的话而已。”他下意识地揉着自己的胸口，愤愤地讲。  
“他打到你的胸了吗？”Ron骂了两句如果他卝妈妈在的时候绝对不会说的脏话，看着救世主的动作问。  
“…刚刚不小心磕了一下，没事。”Harry将手放了下来，却在心里杀了Malfoy无数次。  
他回忆刚刚Malfoy的动作，脸又红了。  
他说完那句“轮到我了吧”之后，就直接往他的胸口上狠狠地咬了一口，在Ron与Hermione来拉开自己之前，他小声地威胁自己，“今晚宵禁一小时之后，到奖品陈列室等我，否则…”他膝盖顶了顶Harry的鼠蹊部，威胁的意思不言而喻。  
最敏感的部位被人这样对待，Harry几乎全身的毛都炸开了，“你干什么！”他又惊又恼地看着那个压在他身上洋洋得意的混卝蛋。随后的Ron与Hermione终于解救他于水火。

Harry不知道事情什么时候变成这个样子了。  
他现在被Draco抵在墙上，魔杖在一进门的时候就被对方夺走扔到了一边的地上。而巫师袍被对方一个切割咒解开，衬衫则摇摇欲坠地挂在他的臂弯。那颗金灿灿的脑袋正凑在他的胸前，“我今天咬疼你了？”  
Harry躲无可躲，他不知道对方究竟想要干什么，但是他觉得自己慌张的连大脑都没办法思考，尤其在对方的指腹小心翼翼又带着些微缱绻地摸过那个牙印之后。“Malfoy，你看起来不是很正常的样子。”  
“哈——正常，傻宝宝波特要来教育我什么叫做正常吗？”Draco抬眼与他对视，但是手依旧没有收回来，他微微用力，Harry被牙印上传来的刺痛感激得皱起眉头，“这才是正常。”Harry惊恐地发现对方的东西十分精神地抵在自己的小腹上。  
“嘶——你放开我！你今天究竟吃错了什么药？”Harry就算挣扎也不敢太过于大声，这里是洛丽丝夫人巡视的地盘，他强压着怒气问那个不依不饶压在他身上的Draco。  
“如果这真是吃错药就好了…”Harry听见地方低低地嘀咕了一句什么，然后Malfoy抬头，那张欠扁的脸蛋上面显现出他熟悉的那种傲慢，“如果你非要问我一个原由的的话，那我只能告诉你，我发现你对我是特殊的。”  
Harry觉得自己现在的脸色绝对不会比当初Ron吐出一堆鼻涕虫的时候更好看。  
“你知道斯莱特林向来都对于自己坦诚的多吧，譬如——在欲望方面。”Draco没有放松对Harry的桎梏，“向我求爱的人不少，”Harry露出一个难以苟同的表情，但是Draco没有理会，继续说了下去，“而作为纯血贵族，为了血脉延续，性教育可是极为重要的课程，不过很遗憾，似乎她们都不能轻易地让我对此提起什么兴致，”他忽然一笑，漫不经心里带着点势在必得，“直到跟你的上一次，我从来没有硬的这么厉害，甚至有点疼。”  
Harry用一种全新的眼神盯着他，有些绝望地想，如果知道会变成这样，他就算被Draco打出屎也绝对不会还手，“我不明白——如果只是男人，为什么是我呢？扎比尼不行吗？”  
Draco露出一个嫌恶的表情，“让你跟红发的鼹鼠来一炮你愿意吗？”  
救世主设身处地地打了个冷颤，但是随即反应过来，“那也绝对不是和你！”他开始奋力挣扎，但是他没想到Draco虽然看起来瘦，但是却意外地有力，他一只手就能够抓住自己的两只手不放。  
“别挣扎了甜心，整个霍格沃茨有多少人都想爬上我的床，不论男女，”他的手从牙印处放开，摸了一把救世主袒露的脖子，“你可真敏感，都开始发红了，”他凑近救世主的耳边，“如果不是我，那是谁？赫夫帕夫的那个女找球手？还是纯血叛徒韦斯莱那只母鼹鼠？忘了她们，我会让你舒服的。嗯？”最后的尾音轻佻地窜入他的耳膜，顺着天灵盖一路噼里啪啦地砸到尾椎骨，让他浑身的汗毛全部炸开。  
他的眼镜被摘下，毫无阻隔地露出的不止是那双碧绿的眼睛，还有容易被人忽视的容貌。Draco轻轻地在他的脖子上舔了一口，Harry就抖的不成样子，“可是，可是…”他试图想要找出一个理由来阻止对方这样做，“你明明那么讨厌我！”Harry绞尽脑汁想要阻止对方的发疯。  
“你简直不知道我这几天为你着魔成什么样子，做梦都是你。”Draco将头抵在他的肩膀上低低地笑着，振动传入另一个人的胸腔，“讨厌？”他伸出手抓住Harry的下巴，逼他与自己对视，“我的确是讨厌你、厌恶你，一个什么都不懂的男孩，凭什么被人当做救世主膜拜？多少小孩听着救世主的故事睡觉，可实际上呢？却是一个连基本的魔法常识都没有的蠢蛋！你凭什么让人不要讨厌你？”  
Harry倔强的双眼雾蒙蒙，“那你就不应该在这里冲我发疯！如果你现在放开我，我还能够当初没这回事！”他只想着等到自己够得到魔杖就将Malfoy的脑袋用恶咒射成马蜂窝。  
“呵，圣人波特，看看你现在这副样子，放开你？当成没这回事？你是在侮辱一个Malfoy吗？”Draco恶意地拧了一下对方的乳卝尖，在Harry吃痛的反应中继续恶狠狠地开口，“你想都别想。”他强势地将自己的一条腿挤入救世主的双腿中间，用力地向上蹭了两下，Harry被逼的只能踮起脚尖向墙上靠。  
太过分了。他心头忽然有一股委屈涌上来，眼眶迅速地红了，“如果你只是想要羞辱我，你的目的已经达到了，我认输了！我认输了Malfoy！”  
Draco神色莫测，“看来你还是没有明白你现在的处境，”他仍旧一只手控制着救世主，另一只手从对方开始泛出眼泪的眼眶拂过，动作轻柔到令Harry感到害怕，“这不是我们之间的较量，是我想要上你。”


End file.
